


Smile, Bunny

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Series: Smile in the Rain [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur remembers the first time Alfred kissed him. Omake to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/142946">Smile at Anything</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> For [TwistedSheets10](http://twistedsheets10.livejournal.com) and [OinkWarrior](http://oinkwarrior.livejournal.com).
> 
> This is not a proper fic itself, but rather an omake to their wonderful fancomic, [As Rabbits Do](http://community.livejournal.com/usxuk/375789.html), as well as to my own [Smile at Anything](http://archiveofourown.org/works/142946); though both works were created independently, I can't escape the notion that they belong to the same 'verse.

The rain is coming down harder now. Neither Arthur nor Alfred has said a word in a while, but neither of them has made a move to leave. Alfred let go when he sat down on the sidewalk so they aren't holding hands anymore, though they're sitting close. Arthur glances over at Alfred, whose legs are drawn up as he hugs his knees, apparently content to watch the rain.

Arthur returns to watching, as well. Cars are still rushing past but as the weather intensifies, the sidewalks begin to empty out. One woman stops to give them a dollar, apologizing that it's all she has. Arthur starts to decline, but Alfred lays a hand on his arm and thanks the woman with a smile. When she smiles back, Arthur understands. After the woman continues on her way, Alfred tucks away the dollar. "There's a homeless shelter a couple of blocks over. We'll take it there."

After that, no one else comes along. But still Alfred makes no move to get up. The wind sweeps in from the northeast, sliding a chill up Arthur's trouser legs, brushing inside his jacket. With an involuntary shiver, he draws the jacket closer about himself.

Then there's a press of warmth as Alfred sidles up to him. When Arthur turns his head, Alfred leans in and rubs his nose against Arthur's.

A new heat, Arthur's own, rushes to his face. He looks into Alfred's smiling face, and though he can't manage a smile himself, he does find words. "As the rabbits do."

Alfred's eyes light up. "You remember!"

"'Course I do," Arthur mutters into his collar as he turns it up against the wind. How could Alfred think Arthur would ever forget the first time Alfred kissed him? Maybe not a proper kiss, but it still counted. Alfred had been just a wee thing then, barely even a colony. It had been raining, but for the first time, Alfred hadn't been afraid. He'd done the same thing then—touched his nose to Arthur's, "the way the rabbits do when they really like each other," he'd explained with big, blue, innocent eyes. All that innocence had poured into Alfred's next words: "Because I love Arthur!"

The sudden tears come as a surprise to Arthur, and though he lifts his hand to his face, he's not quick enough to hide them from Alfred, who touches his arm. "Arthur?"

Wordless, Arthur shakes his head. Alfred's hand remains a moment longer, and then it's gone.

Alfred himself is still there, though; Arthur can feel him. Composing himself, he looks over. Alfred is gazing into the rain again, a smile on his lips. Arthur is sure Alfred knows Arthur is looking at him, but he doesn't turn to meet the gaze, he just lets Arthur look.

Finally, Arthur says his name. Still smiling, Alfred turns to him. Arthur leans in, intending to brush his lips against that smile; but somehow, he only winds up leaning his forehead against Alfred's. He feels Alfred's hand against his nape, and moves to mirror the touch. When Arthur shifts, it's only to rub his nose against Alfred's, once, twice.

When they part, Alfred gets to his feet and holds out a hand to Arthur. "I don't think it's going to let up. We're going to have to make a run for it." Before Arthur can protest that they could call a taxi, Alfred is off, dashing through the rain—still holding Arthur's hand. A whip of the wind carries Alfred's laughter back to Arthur.

And then Arthur is laughing, too. With a burst of speed, he moves alongside Alfred, reveling in the rain as they go.


End file.
